


Plausible Deniability

by HipHopAnonymous



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), F/M, Hand Jobs, Other, Professional Dominatrix, Spanking, slight angst, zine fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipHopAnonymous/pseuds/HipHopAnonymous
Summary: A man named Ezra, who is definitely not the angel Aziraphale, visits professional dominatrix Miss Ashtoreth, who is definitely not the demon Crowley.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 139
Collections: Love And Lust Through The Ages, Top Crowley Library





	Plausible Deniability

**Author's Note:**

> My final AZ Fell Zine fic! Please enjoy :)

“What do you need today, _Ezra?_ ”

Miss Ashtoreth smiled patiently as the man squirmed under her unrelenting gaze. The sunglasses were especially useful in her line of work, ensuring that her clients could never be sure if she was looking directly at them or not. It left people feeling unbalanced.

Of course, _this_ one should have been used to the sunglasses by now. Even so, he was clearly unnerved.

“I need a little … er … guidance, Miss Ashtoreth,” he answered, looking down, shifting his weight from side to side. 

She didn’t answer, only stared at him with that unreadable little smile on her lips. He gnawed at the inside of his jaw and fidgeted.

“Well, um, I just … I need some … redirection?”

“I’m sure I don’t know what you mean, _Ezra_.”

She always said his name with a skeptical emphasis on the syllables. A little ‘we both know that isn’t your real name, don’t we?’ wink. 

She’d be lying if she claimed she wasn’t shocked when he’d first come to her, barely able to play it cool, needing half a moment to compose herself. _Ezra, huh?_ Devil hungry grin on her lips. _Are you a naughty boy, Ezzie?_ She had been surprised, yes, but also more than a little bit pleased. 

Of course, he couldn’t have expected to _really_ fool her. He looked different, sure, but still very much like himself. A few adjustments here, a few miracles there, a new style of clothing, and hair several shades darker (dirty blonde as opposed to snowy white.) Still portly, fussy, and _ethereal_ , however.

She almost wondered why he bothered with the disguise. But, of course, it had to be like this. _I’m not me and you’re not you and so no one is the wiser._ Plausible deniability.

“Um, I mean _discipline_ , Miss Ashtoreth,” he half-clarified, speaking softly, mumbling like a chided schoolboy, blushing furiously. Miss Ashtoreth’s grin broadened in spite of herself.

Crowley had placed the advertisement as a lark, not _really_ expecting any clientele, but then the calls started pouring in, and, _well!_ Things had worked out perfectly. Wicked _and_ practical. He had put so much effort into the nanny getup that it would have been a waste not to go ahead and kill two birds with one stone. Apparently, many humans were easily tempted by this sort of thing. Lust, curiosity, loneliness, whatever it was that drove them into Miss Ashtoreth’s services, souls were aptly being secured for Hell one way or another. 

And it wasn’t Miss Ashtoreth’s fault if that man spent the last of his money on her services rather than the rent. Or if that other one had lied about a business trip and his wife later found out. It was surely none of her concern when customers left their jobs early for an appointment with her and were subsequently written up or fired. Ripples of discontent and discord. Commendations in the works.

Crowley would never know how a certain _angel_ had stumbled across the advertisement, only found in _those_ kinds of publications. Perhaps there were many fascinating things he didn’t know about his hereditary frenemy. 

“Oh?” Miss Ashtoreth raised her eyebrows at ‘Ezra,’ getting more than a little enjoyment out of toying with him. “Discipline, you say? In what way?”

“I mean … I just need … oh, _you_ know!” 

The frustrated squirming was adorable, really.

She steepled her leather gloved hands beneath her chin innocently (or as innocently as she could manage, looking like she did.) “Shall I have you write lines? Balance a bucket of water on your head? Recite your times tables?”

He grimaced, swallowed hard, and squeezed his eyes shut, face blazing red as he worked up the nerve. 

“I need a _spanking_ , Miss Ashtoreth,” he finally whispered.

She brought her hand to her mouth as though horribly scandalized. “Oh! Oh, I see! You’ve been _that_ naughty, have you?” She sighed and patted her lap. “You’d best get across Nanny’s knee, then.”

“Oh, yes, ma’am, thank you,” he mumbled, flushed pink from his neck to his ears, hurriedly unbuckling his belt to bare his bottom (he’d stopped fussing about taking his trousers and pants down several sessions ago.) He practically threw himself over her lap, wiggling his hips deliciously as he shifted into position.

She peeled her leather gloves off slowly, something she only did for ‘Ezra.’ She just couldn’t resist _feeling_ his plump buttocks, patting a little jiggle out of them and then rubbing gently over the yet to be blemished skin. All while lecturing about what a _wicked_ boy he must have been to need another spanking so soon after his last. 

And then she spanked him. _Thoroughly_. That’s what he was there for, after all. To be punished across her lap, kicking and crying as his bottom was absolutely scalded by her hand (and sometimes the back of her wooden hairbrush if she determined he’d been particularly naughty.)

The beauty of her side job was that Nanny Ashtoreth wasn’t even doing anything illegal by offering these services to wayward humans, so long as no sexual favors were sold. Miss Ashtoreth’s rules on this were absolute, and she was nothing if not strict about rules.

Of course, those rules didn’t apply with ‘Ezra.’ He wasn’t a human, now was he? Just a naughty former-cherub-demoted-to-principality in desperate need of some strict, but loving discipline. A knotted up ball of nerves, shame, and guilt seeking a little penance. The kind of thorough _tending to_ someone like Nanny Ashtoreth was made to deliver.

Nanny always emphasized her rules nonetheless. By the time ‘Ezra’s’ bottom was red hot all over, and he was writhing more eagerly than petulantly, she paused. He was getting a bit too _thrusty_ against her tweed skirt, so she made him crawl onto the bed on hands and knees, his cock hanging heavy and leaking between his legs. His slacks and drawers were bunched around his ankles, making a delightfully convenient binding. Her heels clicked on the floor as she came up beside him.

“You know I won’t touch your nasty little cock, Ezra,” she said sternly as she reached down and squeezed it in her fist, running her thumb over his slick cockhead. “So don’t even think about asking, dirty boy.”

She stroked him idly, just short of enough for release. With her free hand, she continued smacking his bottom at a lazy, inconsistent pace to keep the reddened skin nice and warm. 

She let go of his cock before he could come and quieted the resulting whine by scratching her manicured nails over the punished flesh of his buttocks, making him quiver and widen his knees as much as he was able, opening himself wantonly, aching for her touch. She smiled with affection at his plump red arse spread out before her.

“Don’t think for one minute you can convince me to finger your greedy little hole, Ezzie,” she reminded him before placing two fingers in her mouth and sucking them. The spit slick digits slid easily inside him, wriggling and prodding until he gasped and moaned. He thrust his cock fruitlessly into the air at nothing and whimpered.

It wasn’t until she had him a writhing, begging mess that she finally took his cock in her hand again, stroking him through a shudderingly strong orgasm, reminding him all the while how depraved and _naughty_ he was.

Afterwards, as he lay trembling with his head in her lap, she soothed him gently. Murmuring praise and affection in her soft Scottish tenor. 

“Such a good boy, Ezzie. It’s all right now.”

She brushed the damp locks away from his forehead and pressed her lips against the clammy skin. He was quite out of his mind, eyes closed and mewling, and so she risked ghosting a deliberate hand between his shoulder blades right where his wings should be. 

Uncertain if he would hear, but needing to say it all the same, she whispered, “It’s all right now, _Angel_.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/HipHopAnonymou9)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://hiphopanonymousao3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
